Marrowseeker
|-|SIGHS= bone boy i got him back gonna be a bone thief oops for DAY'S THING THAT HE HAS TO REVAMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! |-|No= One of Enigma's first Fallout OCs, please don't use him without permission from me. edit: this charatcher now belongs to seashell the seawing from the adopt center!~ proof of ownership here: ☀http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:777698#2 Appearance Shape large, scales the color of blackened corpses on the destroyed world. Spines the hue of bones breaking out of his back. All of his scales are tinted with the tint of red from the blood that his claws have touched. Yellow-orange, almost brown, eyes scared, but cold and harsh, always ready to kill anything, almost. Haunched back and body covered with armours and weapons. Daggers scatter his arms in cases, ready for him to unsheathe them to defend himself and friends. His horns are cracked and chipped, he uses them as a shield sometimes. He has a bullet proof vest that usually comes in handy. He is much larger than his travel companion, Drongo, but his other companion, Alluvion, is much larger, however, that doesn’t stop him from jumping in front of her when she’s in danger. Personality NightWings of the original world would both look up to and down on this dragon. Marrowseeker was named just for what his family expected of him. To kill dragons. He was raised to kill his own prey and eat the marrow inside. His name was meant to strike fear into other dragons’ minds. He did exactly so. Even in the vault that he never bothered to learn the number, dragons would be found killed. Blood spilling from inside buildings, breath stolen from sleeping dragons. He did anything to support the dragons that constantly threatened him for their own success. But as a dragonet, he never wanted any of that. He wanted to be happy, avoiding the Fallout, hopefully make some friends. When the vault opened, and his family was dead, he became a scared little dragon, until he found the two that basically saved his life. A bigwings in a NightWing body, yeah right. But it’s true. Marrowseeker is incredibly loyal. He’d risk his neck multiple times if he had to. The dragons that help him are his true friends, and he wants to keep those as long as he possibly can. Especially in this wasteland he calls home. Abilities * Skilled with daggers * Handguns * Claw to claw * Fire breathing History * Born to be an assassin, to survive the Fallout, to pull his family to victory. * Raised to be powerful and trained to kill * Vault was broken into * Found family dead * Almost starved himself in depression in the vault * An AviWing, Drongo, and DriftWing, Alluvion, found him and dragged him along * Eventually trusted them * Now travels the Fallout with them, protecting his friends, or trying to * Usually gets set up with Alluvion by Drongo Trivia * His name is based off of how I thought Morrowseer's name was pronounced for the first three books. Relationships, add your Fallout OCs Alluvion : Allvion is one of Marrowseeker's closest friends. They always are defending each other, however, also getting set up by Drongo. He feels platnoic relationships with his friends. Marrowseeker likes to know that she has his back and will go ahead of herself to help him. However, him constantly jumping in front of danger annoys her a bit. Drongo : Drongo is also one of Marrowseeker's best friends. Even thought he constantly annnoys him, Marrowseeker doesn't know any other dragon that can take the danger out of any situation just to get Alluvion and him together. Drongo expects nearly nothing from him, which makes him feel satisfied, but also a bit useless, but he usually overthinks things. Gallery Category:Males Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:NightWings Category:Characters